


happy christmas

by courtneyerinwhite



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, oh shit a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyerinwhite/pseuds/courtneyerinwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was christmas morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy christmas

It was Christmas morning

Q was at mi6, working on a briefcase that held a throwing knife, teargas, forty rounds of ammunition, and a collapsible sniper rifle

The clock in the lab clicked over to 12:00 on december 25th, and q sighed heavily. he decided it would be best to go home, grab a few hours of sleep, and maybe call his sister, who was currently in New York City.

Q unlocked the door to his flat, and threw the keys in the dish on his kitchen table that held spare change and extra bullets.

“Happy christmas, q,” Bond says

“Fuck,” Q curses, not expecting a double oh agent to be waiting on his couch at 12:36 am on December 25th,

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in South Africa.”

“Mission accomplished,” Bond says simply, taking a drink from a glass full of (presumably) some sort of alcohol.

“What are you doing here, 007,” Q asks, and it’s less of a question and more of a demand.

“I don’t have a flat yet,” Bond says. M is dead and I am lonely, he doesn’t say, but Q understands.

“I have a present for you,” Q says, “but it’s not quite finished yet.”

Bond smiles. Q thinks it may be genuine. Bond holds out a small box and Q takes it, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

“Is this a pen?” Q asks. Bond just smirks. Bastard, Q thinks, but it’s a nice pen. And Q understands what Bond is saying with it.

“Thank you,” Q says, and he means it, “would you like anything other than alcohol?” Q gets up to make tea and Bond gets up too, following him into the kitchen. Q is a bit embarrassed, because dishes are piled up in the sink and there is hardly any food in the flat. Bond raises an eyebrow and Q glares, but it’s not harsh. Bond is harsh. Bond kills without remorse, and fucks without feeling. But tonight he seems vulnerable - as vulnerable as James Bond will ever get. Q turns on the electric kettle absently and pulls out two of the least embarrassing mugs he owns - one is a plain white mug he bought from Ikea when he first moved to london, and one is emblazoned with the hogwarts crest that his younger sister had given him.

The kettle whistled.

Q pours the mugs, puts two earl grey teabags in the mugs, and hands one to Bond. Bond makes a face and Q makes a face back. They sit back down on the couch.

“Happy Christmas, 007,” Q says, taking a sip of his tea and switching on the tv. Bond nods.

Q falls asleep three hours later, and Bond is asleep shortly after that. He wakes up around 7 am and smiles quietly at Q’s sleeping form.

“Happy Christmas, Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic i've ever posted here! wheee! it's very short, just a ficlet i wrote really quick.


End file.
